


Mais rotinas

by HentaiQueenElla



Series: Rotina [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiQueenElla/pseuds/HentaiQueenElla
Summary: "Por um acaso, estamos aqui, juntas, fazendo o que fazemos de melhor..."Conviver com alguém nunca é fácil, mas conviver com essas quatro, é insano. Três anos de convivência já parecem ter se tornado uma vida inteira juntas. A nova rotina maluca delas está aqui para comprovar esse fato!
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Rotina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055696
Comments: 19
Kudos: 32





	1. Sentando, passa

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo, minna! ~desu 
> 
> Tia Ella manda saudações e uma breve explicação ~desu 
> 
> Essa é a segunda parte da história "Rotina", que ainda não foi postada nesta plataforma (mas será, em breve), por isso, para quem acompanhou a primeira parte no SS (apenas leitores brasileiros irão entender a sigla), divirta-se com a segunda! Também é importante ressaltar que apesar de ser a segunda parte da história, provavelmente acabará aparecendo de forma invertida nesse site, mas não se preocupem, o conteúdo não será afetado por isso ~desu 
> 
> Boa leitura e HENTAAAAAAIIII! ~chu :3

**Residencial K/DA | Cidade de Cagliari/Ilha da Sardegna, Itália – Tia Ella POV’S ON**

20 de Dezembro.

Estava absurdamente quente no Mediterrâneo, apesar de ser inverno na Europa.

Bom, já era de se esperar, visto que a Sardegna é uma ilha com clima subtropical…

Por causa da correria com a agenda do ano seguinte, Evelynn e Akali fizeram sua Lua de Mel durante o casamento civil, tendo ciência de que não conseguiriam fazê-la no casamento religioso.

Com isso, Ahri teve a ideia de passar o fim do ano em algum lugar quente, afinal, antes de voltar para a Coreia, ela morou por quatro anos no Sul da França, aonde também não existe neve. Para bem ou para mal, a modelo se acostumou com o clima francês e desejou estar num lugar como Monaco ou Nice.

E aí veio a ideia de Sivir, que estava com vontade de conhecer a Itália durante suas próximas férias. Evelynn gostou da ideia, até porque sua família tinha propriedades e empresas comerciais tanto na Sicília quanto na Sardegna.

E cá estão elas.

. . .

Na enorme piscina de azulejo azul e branco, o brilho do sol quente daquele domingo estava favorecendo as fotos que Evelynn resolveu tirar das garotas, afinal, além de ter formação técnica, era um de seus _hobbies_ favoritos.

Sendo sua vez de ficar de olho em Emma (que dormia tranquilamente num colchão d’água na área da piscina), a Diva realmente aproveitou muito de Sivir, que por algum motivo, estava mais propensa a ser uma cobaia para poses espontâneas do que as outras.

E não dava para negar: seu corpo robusto e muito bem trabalhado chamava muita atenção, tanto por causa de sua pele morena quanto por conta de seus traços fortes do rosto. E Sivir tinha curvas tão lindas que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência admiraria-a da mesma forma que ela estava fazendo agora.

O traje de banho era no mínimo, condescendente com suas curvas grandes e perfeitas, a cor de jade também lhe favorece em quase tudo.

— Como estão as fotos? -Kai’sa perguntou ao se aproximar dela com cuidado.

— Devo dizer que sua namorada está me deixando com tesão e sequer fez algo além de nadar, até o momento. -respondeu provocativa- Devia pedir a ela para parar de ser tão sensual enquanto emerge da água.

— Não é como se você não fizesse o mesmo… Além do mais, Sivir é _sexy_ sem ser vulgar, então ela não possui consciência de que causa esse efeito na gente. -ressaltou a dançarina- Mas concordo que também estou ficando excitada.

— Se eu não tivesse que ficar com a Emma agora, provavelmente estaria fodendo vocês duas dentro dessa piscina. -Eve segurou a câmera com cuidado, desligando-a e tampando a lente.

— Quer fazer uma sessão, mais tarde? -ela beijou o pescoço da ruiva que balançava as pernas dentro da piscina-

— Quero.

— Akali vai vir também?

— Não sei, ultimamente ela tem estado ocupada com seus projetos pessoais, não quero atrapalhá-la em seus horários.

— Seria bom se ela participasse, mas senão for o caso, tudo bem. -Bokkie beijara os lábios vermelhos da mais velha, permitindo que suas mãos se apoiassem no piso antiaderente.

Assim que romperam o beijo longo e demorado, Kai se afastara e voltou a mergulhar na água, deixando Evelynn sozinha novamente para continuar a tirar suas fotos.

  
  


*

*

*

  
  


Dentro de casa, Akali estava ocupada no piano, compondo uma música nova. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos no alto de sua cabeça de qualquer jeito, ela estava completamente nua, não se importando com sua beleza natural estar exposta ao mundo.

Enquanto corrigia um acorde daqui e uma frase dali, seus dedos gentilmente tocavam uma melodia agradável com o instrumento, seus olhos focados na bagunça das folhas e dos pedais do piano.

Evelynn entrou para pegar um pouco de água gelada, mas acabou apreciando a vista, em todos os sentidos.

Observou o tempo necessário, isto é, até quando Akali travou numa parte que precisaria ser corrigida mais tarde. Ao bufar incomodada, a _maknae_ achou melhor dar um tempo, caso contrário, poderia se irritar e desistir.

. . .

— Está indo muito bem… -sorriu a ruiva- Quer água?

— Não, obrigado. -ela sorriu de volta- Pensei que estava nadando com as meninas.

— Ah, não. Eu decidi aproveitar o tempo para tirar fotos delas enquanto cuidava da Emma, mas agora que é a vez da Sivir, estou livre para fazer outras coisas.

— Bom… -Akali levantara do banco do piano e caminhou na direção da esposa- E o que tem em mente agora?

— Nada específico, só beber água e talvez, adiantar uma papelada que meu pai enviou. -subiu os ombros- E você?

— Tenho algo mais divertido para sugerir… -fechando os olhos com calma, ela beijou a testa da esposa, sorrindo agradavelmente- Meu corpo está dolorido, massagem seria bom, agora.

— Vá pro quarto e me espere na cama, eu subo logo.

Akali deixou uma renca de beijos espalhados pelo rosto de Evelynn, que riu baixinho com a sensação que deixava na pele. Seguindo o pedido dela, a _maknae_ caminhou pro andar superior, deixando a ruiva sozinha no cômodo.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


O dia foi proveitoso, mesmo estando em casa, as garotas souberam como se divertir sem precisarem se preocupar com coisas aleatórias.

Quando a noite caiu, Evelynn sentia o dorso de Sivir prensado contra suas costas enquanto o dorso de Kai’sa prensava seus fartos seios. Quatro montes de carne macia brigando por um espaço inexistente…

— Você está muito sensível hoje, Eve… -Sisi deixara uma leve mordida no pescoço da mais velha.

— Porque vocês estão me deixando assim…

— Vamos ocupar essa boquinha com algo mais interessante, vamos? -Bokkie a puxara suavemente pelas bochechas, apertando-as com um pouco de cuidado e tomando seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos com fome.

— Gosto da vista… -Sivir sorriu com presunção enquanto distribuía uma trilha de mordidas pelas costas de Evelynn.

. . .

Havia muitas mãos passeando pelo corpo da Diva e ela gostava disso. Numa situação mais comum e sem graça, provavelmente Eve só se daria ao trabalho de agradar Akali na cama quando tinham tempo de se encontrarem e ficarem juntas.

Mas obviamente, a relação dessas seis garotas não é nada comum e menos ainda, simples de entender.

Com todos os prós e contras, Evelynn gosta dessa relação que possuem e não troca por nada nesse mundo.

Ah, Akali com certeza iria gostar de se divertir com elas nesse momento…

Apertando as juntas das pernas fortes de Sivir com as suas próprias, a chinesa sorriu quando ela esmagara suas coxas entre seus dedos, arranhando uma carne fresca e quente com um aroma exótico.

Kai’sa por sua vez, distribuía beijos desde o rosto até o vale dos seios de Eve, parando bem no meio deles e sorrindo com maldade, a empurrara mais para Sivir e jogara um pouco do seu peso em cima dela, afim de “trancá-la” para que conseguisse uma boa posição ao brincar com os seios rosados.

Ultimamente, as sessões entre elas têm sido escassas graças a falta de tempo, Eve até mentiria se dissesse que desde seu casamento, tem conseguido manter a rotina sexual com Akali, tão ativa.

. . .

Bom, isso não importava agora, não quando tinha uma Kai’sa explorando suas dobras com os dedos e uma Sivir distribuindo beijos em suas costas.

Enquanto as três se divertiam, Akali apareceu no quarto e admirou a cena com toda tranquilidade, um sorriso doce brotou em seus lábios e ela fechou a porta com cuidado, sentando na cadeira da escrivaninha, direcionando-a para frente da cama.

Por muitas vezes, a _maknae_ já deixara claro em suas ações que tem um certo fetiche por observar Evelynn com as outras garotas. É algo que certamente excita Akali e ela nunca negou isso.

Para ela, era desafiador e romântico a sua própria maneira; as meninas eram muito boas na cama, mas nenhuma delas era capaz de fazer a Diva desmaiar de prazer como Akali faz. Nenhuma delas é capaz de suportar toda a energia sexual de Eve como Akali suporta.

Nenhuma delas é capaz de viciá-la em amor como Akali vicia.

Quando os dedos de Bokkie finalmente invadiram o interior do corpo da ruiva, a _rapper_ suspirou devagar, abrindo mais seu sorriso, transformando-o numa doçura presunçosa e cheia de malícia.

Que visão estupenda! Para dizer o mínimo.

Não é sempre que Kai e Sisi oferecem uma sessão com ambas participando ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente Sivir não se acosta em Evelynn e Kai’sa evita brincar muito quando é Ahri quem está ocupando a cama (porque todas sabem o quão agressiva a modelo pode se tornar na hora do sexo).

Os gemidos de Eve eram uma música tão deliciosa aos ouvidos. Sua voz aveludada era como um chocolate derretendo na língua, Akali fechou os olhos enquanto apreciava mais profundamente os sons.

Sivir a olhou de esgueira e sorriu, desejando que a mais nova apreciasse o _show_ que seria dado especialmente a ela.

. . .

Os dedos de Bokkie entravam cada vez mais fundo, permitindo explorar o espaço esguio e apertado da cavidade quente e úmida de Eve.

Com sua voz se espalhando pelo quarto como se fosse o canto da mais bela sereia (bom, o que justifica um de seus vários títulos), Akali sentiu seu corpo reagindo àquilo…

As pernas da Diva contraíam em favor de ceder mais espaço para Kai’sa, quase implorando que ela aumentasse o ritmo. O que ajudou foi a ousadia de Sivir, que sem pensar muito, usou suas mãos por um momento para abrir mais as pernas de Evelynn e deixar leves ranhuras em sua pele de porcelana com as unhas medianas.

Os dentes da egípcia encontraram caminho pelos ombros da ruiva, o resultado foi uma trilha vermelha de dentinhos passeando naquela região.

Isso não poderia ter sido mais agradável para Eve.

Duas de suas meninas favoritas a estavam fodendo enquanto sua esposa assistia tudo com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

A relação destas seis mulheres era complicada para qualquer pessoa comum, mas para elas, era algo muito profundo e especial.

Não eram relacionamentos abertos, porém, transar entre elas era uma atividade mais que bem-vinda.

Claro que elas tinham suas próprias regras para imporem certos limites, mas nada que fosse ao ponto de distorcer sua relação do dia a dia.

— Vocês estão fazendo um trabalho incrível… -Akali praticamente rosnou de excitação ao encará-las fixamente- Diga Eve: está gostoso remexer sob a Bokkie?

— … -os olhos de âmbar tentaram encarar os olhos azuis-

— É bom ter as mãos da Sisi esmagando seus peitos?

— Kali… -gemeu em resposta-

— Não, meu amor, eu não vou te tocar agora. A vista daqui é tão bonita que eu não quero parar de olhar. -suas bochechas quase doíam pelo sorriso que não caía dos lábios- Vamos, eu quero ouvir sua voz até que você goze. Quero ver você se contorcer e derreter no colo delas. Faça tudo do jeito que quiser, querida, mas continue me entretendo assim…

. . .

Deuses, Evelynn não nasceu para lidar com tanta empatia.

Enquanto acatava o pedido de Akali, suas mãos buscaram contato com a pele de Sivir e quando conseguiram, puxaram-na para mais perto, quase como se quisessem grudá-la em suas costas.

Kai’sa riu de canto, seus olhos admirando as reações de Eve para em seguida, sentir um toque agradável em seu clitóris.

Os dedos de Sivir encontraram seu caminho por ali e fizeram questão de massageá-la. A dançarina franziu o cenho em agonia e prazer simultâneos, deixando o rosto cair contra o colo de Evelynn e aproveitando a deixa para enganchar sua boca no seio abandonado pela mão que agora se ocupava em sua vulva.

Que visão maravilhosa, pensou Akali. Seu lado _voyeour_ quase suplicava para que elas não parassem, e quanto mais os dedos de Kai’sa batiam frenéticos contra Eve, mais perto ela chegava do ápice.

Uma vista e tanto.

Os gritos melodiosos de Evelynn poderiam ensurdecer qualquer um, exceto que seu orgasmo a atingiu em cheio e suas pernas não estavam mais aguentando sustentar seu peso.

Mesmo sentada na cama, não era como se sua posição ao todo, fosse confortável (ainda mais pelo fato de suas pernas estarem imobilizadas pelas fortes pernas de Sivir).

Não muito depois, Bokkie gozou nos dedos da namorada, quase esquecendo de tomar cuidado com o seio da Diva, que estava preso entre seus dentes.

Akali poderia jurar que seria um excelente material pornô senão fosse algo tão amoroso, por trás.

Depois de levantar da cadeira, a _rapper_ sorriu com gentileza, curvando-se até a cama e beijando os lábios vermelhos da esposa, seguidamente dos lábios de Bokkie e mais os de Sivir. – Boa menina. Brinque mais um pouco com a Sisi, eu vou cuidar da Bokkie, agora.

— Kali… -o longo suspiro cansado de Eve a fez encará-la;

— Sim? -afagou seus cabelos-

— Eu te amo.

— Também amo você, Eve.

. . .


	2. A grandiosa Akali Si Ra

**Residencial K/DA | Cidade de Seoul/Coreia do Sul – Tia Ella POV’S ON**

Elas voltaram no meio de janeiro. Elas sabiam o tanto de coisas que precisavam fazer.

O projeto EXPLICIT era algo único para os fãs da América Latina, e com certeza, as garotas estavam animadas. Isso e Akali também havia contado sobre seus projetos pessoais que poderiam afetar sua vida profissional, muito em breve.

Quando anunciou que fundaria um novo grupo de _rap_ e _pop_ após uma longa conversa com Yasuo durante seu casamento, inicialmente, as meninas ficaram chocadas e Evelynn foi quase totalmente contra a ideia.

Mas ela sabia que Akali é um diamante bruto, ao mesmo tempo que é uma força imparável da natureza, ela fará o que quiser, do jeito que quiser, quando quiser e com quem quiser.

Ahri e Kai’sa poderiam dar inúmeros tipos de argumentos contra isso, porém, ao conversarem com Eve, entenderam que realmente não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para convencê-la do contrário.

No fim das contas, com as devidas orientações de Fiora e um bom esforço da parte da própria Akali, em três dias ela estaria recebendo os membros da até então nomeada, True Damage.

O mais engraçado é que Eve (a pessoa que mais foi contra todo este plano), foi quem deu a sugestão de nome. Claro que a _maknae_ não iria desperdiçar a chance de usar isso contra a esposa, algum dia.

. . .

Mas nada disso era importante agora. Não quando Evelynn estava brava por receber mais uma carta judicial de outro novo processo contra uma das empresas do Grupo Si Ra.

Era revoltante quando seus concorrentes encontravam pessoas para tentarem atingi-la, de alguma forma.

Akali sabe que sua esposa não é apenas um rostinho bonito, menos ainda, uma simples jovem mulher rica e uma cantora famosa.

Evelynn Si Ra é A jovem mulher mais rica do mundo (também considerada a mais _sexy_ , na atualidade), herdeira de centenas de bilhões de dólares (senão mais), neta da Revolucionária Magnata do Mundo dos Negócios, Ai-Ling Si Ra.

Não bastasse ser neta de uma humilde fazendeira que se tornou bilionária em menos de quinze anos de estudo na área de investimentos e economia agropecuária, Eve também é neta do economista norte americano que se tornou referência inclusive para vestibulares de faculdades renomadas em todo o mundo.

Seja pelo lado paterno ou materno, ser a “Princesa Si Ra” tem um peso enorme.

Evelynn é uma investidora nata. Administradora e economista sem igual (a boca das meninas sempre cai quando a veem mexendo com dinheiro) e sendo a única herdeira citada no testamento do avô, a Diva tomou a responsabilidade por gerenciar todos os tipos de negócio dele, fora as empresas dos pais. No mais, dizer que Evelynn têm alguns bilhões de notas em sua conta é um eufemismo.

Chega a ser indecente a quantidade de dinheiro que ela já possuía em seu nome antes mesmo de ter nascido. Ahri sempre diz que o problema da sociedade atual não é a falta do dinheiro, e sim, como usá-lo da maneira correta. Eve é a prova viva de que um bom uso causa um exponencial crescimento dele.

. . .

Bem, e não que Akali esteja reclamando, mas ao aceitar o pedido de casamento de Evelynn, isso fez dela, a segunda herdeira direta da Casa Si Ra, o que significava que diariamente, ela precisava lembrar de sua posição como esposa da mulher à sua frente, em momento;

Akali se tornou tão imponente e rica sem fazer absolutamente nada. De mesma maneira, também está tendo o dobro de trabalho agora que recebe ameaças de morte constantes, tentativas de sequestro e até propostas perturbadoras para instigá-la a cometer adultério.

Como se não bastasse, Kali está tendo de aprender mais sobre o mundo dos negócios para poder ajudar a balancear o peso das atividades administrativas e financeiras da esposa (em resumo; gerenciar parte do dinheiro das empresas que estavam sob supervisão de Evelynn).

E não havia pouca coisa… Somente no Setor agropecuário, a família Si Ra era dona de 68% das empresas fornecedoras de carne, leite e grãos.

O retorno disso era quase o triplo das ações nas bolsas de valores chinesas.

Akali realmente não sabia o quão assustador é mexer com investimentos de alto risco.

. . .

— Eu deveria apenas ignorar essa carta, mas o mundo tirou um péssimo dia para me irritar. -bufou a ruiva sentada à mesa dos fundos da cozinha-

— Acha que seu pai já sabe do que está acontecendo? -a _rapper_ indagou cautelosa, sabendo que além da irritação pela carta, Evelynn estava enfrentando o início de seu período menstrual-

— Sinceramente, ele está ocupado demais com o novo desenvolvedor de RV do console que estão criando no laboratório. A última coisa que importa pro papai, é saber que ganhamos mais um processo para a coleção.

— E o que pretende fazer? A acusação foi bem séria…

— Não preciso fazer nada, na verdade. Elise vai convocar os advogados do Grupo Si Ra que cuidam somente desse tipo de situação. -bufou cansada- Eu não estou com cabeça para lidar com ninguém, hoje.

— Se não é você quem cuida dos processos, então apenas deixe de lado e confie na Elise. Você parece muito aborrecida e com dor. -Akali consolou ainda mantendo cuidado tanto nas palavras quanto nas ações.

Não seria divertido ver uma Evelynn fora do sério.

A Diva olhou a intimação mais uma vez, largara em cima da mesa e se retirou, afim de ficar deitada o resto do dia.

Akali não ousou impedi-la ou sequer tentou dizer algo, apenas fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, temendo que sua esposa surtasse em breve.

  
  


*

*

*

  
  


Diferente do clima acalorado e tranquilo da Itália, estava frio e nevando na Coreia do Sul.

Não estava havendo tempestades de neve, o que era bom, já que mesmo em janeiro, as garotas ainda precisavam ir pro _Riot_ para trabalhar.

Seoul virou um _freezer_ e só passaria a esquentar em fevereiro, então seria bom que durante os fins de semana, elas tentassem se divertir dentro de casa, evitando o clima congelante do lado de fora.

Ahri gosta do frio e não sente necessidade de se apavorar com isso, Akali nasceu e cresceu no Japão, então também estava acostumada com o inverno rigoroso da Ásia.

Mas tanto para Bokkie quanto para Eve, não era do mesmo jeito.

Evelynn nasceu e foi criada na China até os dez anos de idade. Por dois anos e meio, morou em Miami, nos Estados Unidos (tendo a cidadania graças a seu pai e seu avô) e ainda assim, quando morava na China, foi criada numa cidade do interior, na casa de avó, numa região aonde neve praticamente não existe. O mesmo aconteceu em Miami.

E para Kai’sa… bem, ela definitivamente não sabe o que é frio de verdade. Mesmo quando teve que se mudar várias vezes de país por causa do trabalho do pai, ela não ficava por mais de alguns meses, até voltar definitivamente para a África do Sul.

O clima subtropical de Pretória deixava claro que neve realmente nunca fará parte do inverno sul-africano.

E se achavam que seria fácil se acostumar ao inverno coreano, Sivir foi quem mais sofreu.

Logo ela, a egípcia da casa, que veio de um país aonde só tem areia, dunas, sarcófagos, esfinges, e um calor de matar.

Sona se adaptou rápido porque mesmo vindo do sul da França, ela já morou em cidades mais frias, como Paris.

. . .

E naquele instante, a neve caía devagar. Akali olhava pelo vidro da janela da sala de chá e seus olhos admiravam encantados as pequenas gotas brancas espessas de água sólida caindo do céu.

Seu corpo estava completamente enrolado dentro de casacos, cobertas e uma caneca com chá verde quentinho. Os cabelos castanhos soltos em uma pequena bagunça adorável por sua testa e costas. Ela estava sozinha na sala, aproveitando da quietude do lugar para refletir sobre sua vida nos últimos dois anos.

Com tantas reviravoltas, o mais divertido foi com certeza ter se apaixonado por Evelynn. No início foi tão irritante!

As provocações e discussões idiotas, o jeito de Eve nunca levá-la a sério, a maneira como Kali a rejeitava e jogava verdades em sua cara, as brigas feias que tiveram quando começaram a se gostar…

O namoro começou tímido e cauteloso, Evelynn jamais esteve verdadeiramente apaixonada por alguém, antes, então foi difícil tomar total responsabilidade para ensiná-la tudo sobre o amor.

Da mesma forma que a Diva sentiu-se um pouco pressionada quando o assunto foi “evitar as críticas da mídia” perante a decisão que ambas tomaram. Normalmente, Evelynn não liga para comentários maldosos, mas quando se trata de Akali, não sobra uma alma viva para contar a história.

Bom, e ninguém havia dito que junto do amor, vem a insegurança, o ciúme, as DR’s, os mal intencionados, os ex que brotam do nada, os problemas pessoais…

O noivado foi o período mais complicado de lidarem. O ex-namorado abusivo de Ahri estava para ser solto (e quase foi), isso enquanto Sona estava tentando cuidar de sua carreira, do pai em coma no hospital, da irmã recém-descoberta e de seu namoro com a Gumiho. Kai’sa também teve problemas com a doença repentina da mãe, que quase morreu quando veio visitá-las, Sivir, que estava passando por uma fase chata de adaptação com a mudança de emprego, e talvez, a parte mais delicada de tudo, tenha sido lidar com a internação de Ai-Ling enquanto o Grupo NOXUS tocava o terror em Seoul, buscando desequilibrar os Si Ra.

. . .

Foram meses muito exaustivos. Mais que isso, foram meses nos quais Eve e Kali precisaram ficar separadas por um tempo, em países diferentes, até que a situação fosse resolvida.

Ainda assim, com a avó da Diva internada, tudo o que Akali pôde fazer, foi esperar pacientemente.

E então, o casamento… Foi o casamento mais lindo que já viu (não por ser o seu próprio), as empresas do Grupo Si Ra cuidaram de tudo e mesmo não tendo sido nada exagerado, foi lindo a própria maneira.

Talvez, a parte mais louca tenha sido a festa pós-cerimônia. De alguma forma, todos os convidados ficaram chapados de maconha e acordaram espalhados em vários lugares diferentes do salão do hotel.

E pelos Deuses, Akali ainda não sabe como bulhufas Sona conseguiu dormir atracada num coqueiro, com metade da roupa saindo, o cabelo desgrenhado e rindo de coisas que ninguém estava conseguindo entender.

Verdade seja dita, o porre foi tão forte que todo mundo passou o resto do dia deitado em seus quartos, alguns vomitando, outros bebendo água tônica, outros amenizando a ressaca com coca-cola gelada e outros apenas desmaiando, mesmo.

Se desse para admitir, ela não deseja passar por esse tipo de ressaca nunca mais.

. . .

A vida de casada não poderia estar mais interessante; a começar, a _rapper_ pegou uma mania ridícula de ficar escrevendo seu nome completo apenas porque acha fofo admirar seu nome de casada escrito num papel.

— Akali Nara Jhomem Tethi Fogger Cheng-Zen Si Ra… -sorriu ao pronunciar seu próprio nome baixinho-

As palavras soavam tão certas em sua boca que era divertido repeti-lo muitas vezes. Bebendo seu último gole de chá verde, Akali suspirou profundamente quando lembrou do dia em que fora com Evelynn até o cartório para fazer a divisão de bens e a documentação do seguro de vida.

Ficou assustada com a quantidade absurda e insana de dinheiro envolvido.

O choque percorreu sua espinha quando descobriu o tanto de responsabilidade que Evelynn tem apenas por carregar o nome de seus pais.

E cá voltamos para o problema inicial; Uma Akali que possui um certo receio de mexer com dinheiro desde que se tornou uma das mulheres mais ricas do mundo após assinar um contrato de casamento.

Claro que o dinheiro não importava, de fato (não para ela, ao menos), mas não era assim que o mundo a enxergava agora.

Para todos os efeitos, Kali e Eve ainda estão em Lua de Mel em algum lugar do mundo.

. . .

— O que faz aqui, sozinha, bebê? -Ahri entrou na sala depois de passar pelo corredor principal e admirar uma figura contemplativa contra a janela.

— Ah, só dando um tempo para pensar… -sorriu calma- Não quero atrapalhar o sono da Eve e também, eu preciso fazer um relatório pra minha sogra.

— Sobre como você fode bem a filha dela? -ironizou num sorriso-

— Não, é sobre o orçamento dos hotéis de Jeju.

— Entendo… -a loira sorriu, sentando ao lado da _maknae_ , no divã- Tem algo mais?

— Não, só estou pensando um pouco sobre como é ser podre de rica. -riu de canto- É bom ter dinheiro, mas não tanto assim.

— Já está desistindo de ser a esposa da Evelynn?

— Claro que não! Ela foi a única pessoa que me quis no meu pior estágio do fracasso… Então gosto de merecê-la no sucesso.

— Eu acho que é o contrário, Kali. -a mais velha sorriu doce, beijando sua testa- Não fique muito tempo sozinha aqui, faz mal para o espírito.

— Vou ficar bem, prometo… -sorriu de volta, vendo-a levantar e sair tranquilamente da sala-

. . .

Ah, o inverno tem mesmo seu lado estranho!


	3. No meio

**Riot Studios – Tia Ella POV’S ON**

Era estranho, para dizer o mínimo.

De um lado, as garotas da K/DA estavam ocupando um sofá, à frente delas, os membros da agora oficial, True Damage.

Kali estava sentada na cadeira à frente da mesa de Fiora, que a olhava em sua expressão neutra e calculista.

Taric estava ao seu lado direito e Zilean, ao esquerdo.

— Devo confessar, Akali, você nos surpreendeu de muitas formas no último ano… Mas essa é de longe, a última coisa que eu pensaria em fazer logo no ano novo. -suspirou pesado- Bom, você já deve ter uma noção de como funcionam os contratos neutros, não é?

— Eve e Sona me explicaram por cima. -respondeu um pouco nervosa-

— Bem, você já tem um contrato assinado com a K/DA e agora, estará assinando outro com a True Damage. Por causa do conflito de horários de trabalho e agenda entre as duas bandas, você sabe que precisa estar na Zona Neutra para que consiga dar conta de cumprir todos os compromissos com ambos, certo?

— Sim senhora.

— Eu fiz seu novo contrato pessoalmente, então, leve a sério. -pediu sem emoção- O contrato neutro é mais como dois contratos em um só. Como eu tive que revisar algumas cláusulas que você assinou como uma K/DA, agora, algumas delas não são mais válidas pra você, no contrato novo.

— Como o quê? -insistiu-

— Você vai precisar trabalhar por meio-período aos sábados para suprir os horários com a True Damage, da mesma forma que também vai tirar mais tempo de férias e tirar dez dias obrigatórios para exames médicos regulares. Como a K/DA é a banda mais velha, ela possui alguns direitos reservados sobre você nos quais a True Damage não pode tê-los, isso porque afetaria sua imagem interna.

— Imagem interna? -tombou a cabeça-

— É como você pode acabar sendo vista pelos outros artistas do _Riot_ e até por outros funcionários. -Zilean explicou tranquilo e ela assentiu.

— Uh…

— Sua agenda diária e semanal precisará ser reformulada nos próximos dias, mas a coisa mais importante que deve ficar clara para você, Akali, é que independente da situação, em hipótese alguma, deixe de seguir as cláusulas 4 e 6 do seu contrato. -ela a olhou com toda seriedade do mundo-

— …

— Na cláusula 4, você está estritamente proibida de comentar sobre seus projetos na K/DA com a True Damage e vice-versa. Além de antiético, pode se tornar conflitante para ambas bandas, por isso, espero que não hesite em nos comunicar caso esteja tendo alguma problema com uma ou as duas, entendeu?

— Sim senhora.

— A cláusula 6 é a mais importante de todas: você está proibida de levar assuntos de trabalho para casa e vice-versa. Isso é para evitar conflitos tanto na K/DA quanto na True Damage, já que você mora com elas. Além do mais, é uma espécie de ação preventiva dos cuidados da sua saúde mental.

— Entendo… -assentiu- Algo mais que eu deva saber?

— Sim, a partir de agora, você terá sessões com a psicóloga do _Riot_ duas vezes por semana. Sua carga horária está sendo refeita, mas provavelmente, você cumprirá a mesma jornada de trabalho que a Sona. Zilean e Taric irão fazer reuniões periódicas comigo e com você para que as agendas de ambas bandas não fiquem grudadas, assim você consegue manter o cronograma dos _shows_ e eventos que surgirem durante o ano.

— Certo.

— O novo cálculo pra sua receita também será discutido após a documentação estar efetivamente definida pelo RH, e… Ah, sim! Evelynn, você e Akali ainda precisam me enviar seus documentos atualizados, agora que são casadas, também preciso realocar algumas coisas no seu contrato. -Fiora a encarou de relance e a Diva assentiu sem pestanejar.

— O que eu faço, agora? -suspirou a _maknae_ à frente-

— Fique sentada aí, nós teremos uma boa e longa conversa. O resto de vocês, já pode se retirar.

. . .

Desde os artistas até os gerentes, Akali foi a única que sobrou na sala, uma sensação de vazio e medo lhe atingira com força.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


O dia foi passando atipicamente rápido, para as garotas da K/DA, ao menos, para as três que estavam liberadas, sim.

— Será que a Fiora está redigindo regras especiais com a Akali? -Ahri olhou as outras duas- Estou preocupada que ela fique muito estressada com o que venha a seguir e não dê conta de tudo.

— Akali é muito forte, ela vai saber lidar com tudo de forma melhor do que nós poderíamos. -Eve sorriu confiante.

— Aliás, ela está demorando pra caramba, será que está tudo bem, mesmo? -Kai’sa perguntou um pouco preocupada, sabendo que Fiora não é o tipo de líder que prenderia um funcionário por horas e horas em sua sala apenas por um contrato.

Verdade seja dita, já faziam três horas e meia desde que Kali ficou sozinha com Fiora, em seu escritório. Evelynn começou a sentir-se desconfortável com a ideia de algo ter acontecido ou simplesmente estarem torturando sua esposa com um tipo de horário que possa prejudicá-la.

Quase como que por intuição, Fiora passou pelo corredor com uma pasta em mãos, andando tranquilamente.

Eve foi atrás dela no mesmo segundo.

— Fiora, cadê a Akali? -indagou curiosa, com as mãos segurando no batente da ala de K/DA-

— Sinceramente, eu não sei, eu a dispensei há duas horas. -encarou o rosto da Diva com uma careta meio perdida- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Bom, ela sumiu. -subiu os ombros-

— Já procuraram nas salas de dança? Talvez ela esteja criando uma coreografia ou algo do tipo… -a morena suspirou voltando seu caminho- Tenho uma consulta de pré-natal daqui a pouco, então, boa sorte na caça ao gatinho.

Eve esqueceu-se do humor azedo que sua ex-namorada podia ter, de vez em quando. Bufando com tédio (após dar uma longa admirada no melão humano que Fiora se transformou nos últimos meses), resolveu sair prédio afora para procurar o bebê da K/DA.

  
  


*

*

*

  
  


Akali estava na outra ala do prédio, aonde ficavam as salas de criação. Eram enormes salões com paredes brancas e pisos de concreto encerado, ali, havia inúmeros painéis que iam do chão até o teto, um grande armário com escadas, ferramentas e materiais de pintura e artes em geral.

Era um espaço para que os artistas do _Riot_ tivessem seu momento de pico criativo ou apenas uma descarga de _stress_ através das artes plásticas.

Uma hora foi mais que suficiente para ela fazer uma bela bagunça artística com latões tinta neon, rabiscar o painel com os pincéis, salpicar tinta aquarela contra o giz de gera e por aí seguia…

Quando Kai’sa finalmente a encontrou, levara um susto com a bela pintura que Akali tinha feito. Percebeu que a mais nova estava bastante concentrada e não lhe escutaria, já que seus fones de ouvido estavam no máximo.

A música instrumental era um gatilho perfeito para Kali ficar improvisando letras de _rap_ tanto em japonês quanto em inglês, e o mais engraçado, era o fato de a música era muito mais perto de algo como _jazz_ ou _rock_ , mas lá estava a criatividade explosiva de Akali agindo.

Quando ela não estava subindo a escada para pintar o painel, estava em terra firme, dançando passos que a própria dançarina jamais vira antes.

. . .

A pintura em si era deveras incrível. Um templo japonês antigo que era guardado por uma linda raposa branca de nove caudas.

Kai’sa achou mais incrível ainda porque no topo do portal de entrada (tão vermelho quanto) do templo, Akali pintara Evelynn sentada nele, os cabelos ruivos pareciam mais curtos e ela tinha a aparência de um lindo e perigoso demônio. Olhos azuis cintilando seu rosto delicado, uma marca vermelha no centro do vale dos seios fartos, algumas longas e espessas marcas de suas veias sobressaindo a pele pálida e o mais interessante, as garras comumente douradas, começavam com um vermelho vibrante e terminavam num azul neon bastante chamativo.

Um _kimono_ preto e bastante curto apertava suas curvas sensuais e os _lashers_ que Eve geralmente usa para gravar os clipes, também estavam desenhados com um outro tipo de textura e cores. Até mesmo seu formato nas pontas, eram diferentes do normal. Kai’sa também fora pintada ali, com roupas vermelhas e pretas que casavam muito bem sua aparência “monstruosa” na arte de Akali.

— Wau… -suspirou boquiaberta- Ela deve estar mesmo inspirada…

Não muito depois, Ahri e Eve apareceram, encarando a mesma vista que a dançarina. Elas ficaram quietas, afim de não distraírem a artista à frente.

Akali não percebeu que estava sendo observada e nem fez questão. Sua concentração não permitia que focasse em mais nada além de sua pintura aleatória. Então, as três sentaram no chão e ficaram admirando o trabalho de sua _rapper_ favorita, isso enquanto tiravam algumas fotos e mandavam para Taric e o grupo da produção.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, a sala de criação estava repleta de funcionários do _Riot_ , observando Akali pintando, dançando e cantarolando coisas impossíveis de serem ditas por um ser humano normal.

. . .

— Eh, terminei! -gritou eufórica e feliz, tendo sua atenção quebrada por aplausos e gritos-

Ela se assustou e ficou da cor de um tomate em menos de meio segundo, ainda encarando seus colegas de trabalho em completo choque. Akali saiu correndo para dentro do armário e se escondeu no fundo dele.

— Ela literalmente voltou pro armário… -Ahri riu alto, para desgraça dos ouvidos dos outros.

— Que piada mais idiota… -Bokkie revirou os olhos e bateu a mão na testa em negação.

Evelynn se levantou e foi até o armário de materiais para encontrar sua esposa encolhida numa prateleira gigante, aonde guardavam os tonéis de tinta acrílica.

. . .

— Ficou maravilhoso. -elogiou a ruiva- Você devia pintar mais vezes.

— Obrigado… -corou mais tímida que nunca- Eu só… fiquei um pouco estressada e quis dar um tempo para pensar…

— Mesmo estressada, sua criatividade é insana, querida. -sorriu doce- Acho que estou mais do que feliz por ter me casado com alguém tão legal e incrível.

— … -Um sorriso pequeno brotou nos lábios vermelhos da _rapper_ \- Fiquei assustada quando vi todo mundo olhando, eu geralmente não tenho público para essas coisas.

Eve assentiu em compreensão e segurou a mão da mais nova enquanto respirava fundo e erguia a cabeça para encarar o teto alto e branco. Por um minuto, ficaram em completo silêncio, escutando a comoção dos outros indo embora e alguns, ficando para olhar a arte mais de perto.

Enrolada em sua blusa de frio listrada, Akali esperou pacientemente que sua esposa tornasse a falar, a conhecia bem o bastante para notar essas coisas…

— Você conversou muito com a Fiora?

— Sim.

— E como foi?

— Ela montou meu novo contrato e… perguntou como eu estava me saindo como esposa. -riu de canto-

— Sério?! -a careta incrédula da mais velha foi muito divertida de se apreciar-

— Sim. Fiora disse que jamais haverá outra pessoa no mundo que consiga domar a Mulher Indomável. -ironizou rindo- Nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz.

— Também estou feliz por ter me casado com você, Kali. -as mãos se apertaram por instinto e ambas sorriram uma para outra- Vamos? As meninas ficaram preocupadas com você.

— Hn… -assentiu prontamente-

Assim que saíram do armário (que piada idiota…), deram de cara com K/DA e True Damage interagindo enquanto admiravam a pintura de Akali.

Ela mesma ficou um pouco pasma por ver o quanto todos estavam se dando bem até agora e claramente, Yasuo foi quem mais conversou com as garotas (numa distância razoável de Ahri, óbvio).

— Aka-chan, você é muito foda quando se trata de desenho. -o amigo de infância sorriu grande- Mandei a descrição para Karma, tenho certeza que ela vai ficar feliz quando souber.

— Valeu, Yakkun. -sorriu mais meiga- Bom, mas eu acho que agora precisamos voltar a trabalhar, certo?

— É… -arfaram meio desanimados com o tanto de papelada que os esperava-

  
  



	4. A sogra mais adorável do mundo

**Residencial Tethi | Cidade de Miyazaki/Japão – Evelynn POV’S ON**

Oito semanas depois de Akali fundar e assinar contrato com a True Damage, ela saiu em sua primeira turnê com eles.

O que me deixou sem chão foi saber que ela praticamente ficaria quase um ano fora de casa, trabalhando entre Europa e América. Se ficar três meses longe dela já foi difícil, passar sete meses seguidos, será quase insuportável.

Akali pegou o voo para Montreal semana passada. Com isto, nossa agenda teve que mudar drasticamente e só estaremos ativas de novo em agosto.

Mesmo não estando de férias, Taric nos aconselhou a adiantarmos nossas papeladas de contratos com empresas que fecharam parceria conosco em relação a seus produtos. Kai’sa estava com Sivir, em Seoul, cuidando da casa e de seus contratos com a _Nike_.

Já Ahri, estava na França (ás vezes precisando ir pra Itália também), visitando as fábricas de sua marca de roupas e cosméticos.

E como eu ainda estava atolada de coisas para resolver depois da bagunça que Swain deixou, decidi que era hora de passar um tempo com os meus sogros, assim também poderia cuidar das empresas da minha família que possuem Sedes aqui, no Japão.

E cá estou em Miyazaki há uma semana. Estar na casa dos meus sogros faz eu sentir um pouco menos de falta da Akali.

. . .

Neste exato momento, eu havia terminado outra reunião com os diretores de uma das empresas de _games_ mais importantes do Grupo Si Ra, e minha cabeça latejava um pouco.

Ouvi meu celular tocando em cima da mesa do quarto e dei um sorriso assim que vi quem era.

— _Hey, como você está?_ -Kali perguntou com um bocejo.

— Estou bem, boneca, e você? -sorri mais-

— _Com fome, está de noite aqui e Yasuo foi pedir o jantar._ -suspirou- _Está mais frio aqui que na Coreia._

— Imagino que sim, o Canadá está mais perto do Ártico. -ri de canto- Diga que está se alimentando direito… -exigi séria-

— _Até demais! Zilean só nos permite comer gordices nos fins de semana. Eu quase já não sei mais qual é o gosto do ramyun picante!_ -choramingou chateada-

— Ótimo saber disso, porque Bokkie vai ficar uma fera se souber que você não está comendo comida.

— _Dá um tempo!_ -reclamou alto, revirando os olhos- _Não haja como a minha mãe!_

— Hajo como sua esposa, o que eu sou mesmo. -terminei de assinar outro papel- Agora, diga como foi sua semana.

— _Um show lotado, oito entrevistas e seis sessões fotográficas para material promocional…_ -bufou- _Estou cansada e parece até que meu cabelo vai cair._

— Não diga isso, querida, seu cabelo está ótimo. -sorri ao encarar a nova cor de seus fios-

Akali precisou descolorir toda a parte da frente e clareou um pouco do castanho natural, na parte de trás. No geral, deu para notar o quanto ela mudou não somente no visual, mas também no comportamento.

Com a K/DA, ela precisa ser rebelde, porém, madura. Na True Damage, sua postura é de uma mulher mais imponente e com o triplo da arrogância que possui em seu estado normal. – Estão todos bem?

— _Mais ou menos, Qiyana pegou um resfriado e tivemos que cancelar a entrevista de amanhã e o passeio de domingo. Ela precisa ficar descansando até a febre baixar._

— Que chato, ela vai ficar bem logo?

— _Provavelmente, mas não é como se vocês se gostassem de verdade._ -riu irônica e eu subi os ombros em indiferença-

— Soube que ela já teve uma queda por você.

— _Oh, isso foi muito antes d’eu pensar em namorar com você, Eve. Além do mais, Qiyana sabe reconhecer que não se pode brincar com o fogo._

— Hn… -apreciei a informação, encarando o decote de seu pijama preto- Você teve alguma crise de lactação?

— _Infelizmente sim._ -entortou o nariz- _Fiquei estressada com tanta coisa para fazer e acabei vazando leite, ontem de manhã. Yasuo precisou me ajudar porque para meu azar, a bomba quebrou._

— Sério mesmo? -olhei preocupada- Quer que eu te envie uma nova?

— _Não precisa, Yasuo comprou outra no mesmo dia e a achei até melhor que a antiga._ -pensou alto- _Você está gostando de ficar com os meus pais?_

— Não que eu os veja com tanta frequência assim, afinal, estou na casa deles, mas estou no Japão a trabalho, querida. -sorri provocativa- Essa semana tive muitas reuniões nas empresas do papai e sinceramente, não sei como ainda não surtei com tanta papelada para cuidar.

— _E meu irmão?_

— Com uma ansiedade irritante para saber o sexo do bebê, Tristana acha que ele vai pifar. -rimos alto- Estou gostando de pensar que serei tia, em breve.

— _E como a Tristana está? Ela já parou de vomitar ou algo assim?_

— Oh, o bebê já está chutando, nós sentimos ontem.

— _Nha, tia Eve vai ser a melhor do mundo!_ -retrucou palhaça-

— Eu vou é estragar essa criança! -mordi meus lábios- Vou mimá-la tanto quanto fiz com você.

— _Nem fodendo!_ -franziu a testa- _Esse cargo é apenas e unicamente meu! Não vou deixar você mimar esse bebê mais do que a mim!_

— Por que não? -ri altiva-

— _Porque eu já sou o **seu** bebê! Nada de competições!_

— Pfft…

Eu nunca pensei que sentiria dor na barriga de tanto rir. Akali mal parecia ter ciência de que estava com ciúmes de uma criança que nem nasceu.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


Depois de duas reuniões muito longas com meus associados, liguei pro papai e contei as decisões que foram tomadas, ele até se surpreendeu que eu não tivesse agido do jeito habitual.

Também perguntei como a _nainai_ estava e ele me disse que o tratamento estava indo bem e ela estava respondendo a medicação sem nenhum problema.

Fiquei aliviada por saber, já que durante meu casamento, ela ainda não estava com a saúde totalmente recuperada. **[n/a: Nainai significa literalmente “vovó” em chinês]**

. . .

Quando terminei toda a parte chata e burocrática da minha vida, ouvi batidas na porta do quarto, dei permissão e vi minha sogra entrar.

— Eve-chan… -seu sorriso amoroso é tão agradável- Eu fiz o almoço já tem um tempo, mas você estava tão ocupada que decidi não perturbá-la.

— Deuses, eu esqueci de comer… -bati a mão na testa- Sinto muito, as reuniões estavam muito extensas e-

— Evelynn, não quero que se desculpe por agir como a adulta que é. Eu sei bem que o Grupo Si Ra possui muitas responsabilidades e a última coisa que gostaria, é que você deixasse de cumprir sua agenda comercial por nossa causa.

— …

Mayym-mama é uma pessoa que está sempre carregando um semblante gentil e amoroso (até pisarem em seus calos). Geralmente, só dá para vê-la brava em três tipos de situação;

1 – Brigando com os filhos

2 – Brigando com o marido

3 – Brigando com pessoas que machuquem sua família (não importa a forma)

. . .

Muitas vezes, não sei como me portar diante dos meus sogros (principalmente meu sogro); o que Mayym tem de alegria encarnada, Tahno tem de sério.

Meu sogro não é a pessoa mais simpática do mundo, e a única vez que o vi realmente furioso, foi quando o ex-namorado da Akali invadiu a nossa casa e tentou matá-la.

Neste dia, eu me ocupei apenas de cuidar da minha esposa no hospital, então soube por Kai’sa que meu sogro só não foi preso por tentativa de homicídio porque a Capitã Hope conseguiu pará-lo (apenas com ajuda da minha sogra – força física envolvida).

Bem entre todos os problemas que a vida pode trazer, em meio ao caos, está a plenitude. Quase não me reconheço mais quando olho meu reflexo no espelho e começo a lembrar da Evelynn que fui três anos atrás.

Akali me mudou tanto que não percebi o quanto isso poderia afetar as pessoas ao meu redor. – Sinto muito, eu esqueço que tenho boas pessoas comigo, agora… -sorri mais doce e ela me devolveu empática-

— Tendo a mim como sogra, jamais deixarei que se sinta sozinha, Eve-chan.

Deuses, não tenho maturidade para ser amada desse jeito!

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Asahikosan Sangyohaikimono – Distrito de Furujocho**

Uma das empresas do Grupo Si Ra, é o Centro de Reciclagem Asahikosan. Não é apenas um local que cuida da reciclagem de lixo, mas também, é uma empresa responsável pela orientação e divulgação da responsabilidade socioambiental de todas as empresas coirmãs ligadas ao Grupo Si Ra.

Basicamente, ela é a empresa responsável por palestrar e criar eventos que dizem respeito a Meio Ambiente, Ecologia, Responsabilidade Social das Empresas e ISOs relacionados a sua área de atuação.

Criada no Japão, a Asahikosan tem os melhores funcionários quando o assunto é visita técnica aos seus centros de reciclagem. Eu estava lá para mais uma boa conversa com a atual diretora, Kayama Maiko.

Ela foi uma das pessoas mais ativas em toda a agenda anual de reuniões do Grupo Si Ra. Como representante da empresa, ela sempre participa dos eventos fechados para os Diretores e Gestores de todas as empresas que foram compradas pela minha família, e gostamos de ouvir suas ideias, seus relatórios e tudo o que tiverem para nos mostrar.

Eu sou uma investidora nata, mas se tem algo além dessa qualidade gritante em mim, é com certeza o cérebro estratégico.

Antes de ter uma reunião extraordinária com todos os Representantes, sempre marco uma reunião privada com os Diretores para saber o que está acontecendo por baixo dos panos.

Maiko é uma mulher muito sincera e leva o trabalho a sério, por isso gosto de trabalhar com ela.

. . .

— A senhora inovou com uma pequena estratégia! Não pensei que essa simples mudança de hábito pudesse gerar uma economia de dinheiro e materiais tão drasticamente! -sorriu a morena de olhos castanhos-

— Sei que os materiais que são reciclados na fábrica são vendidos novamente depois do tratamento adequado, e para tal, precisamos ter uma visão mais minuciosa sobre como vamos gastar com os ingredientes para alcançar o produto final, pós-reciclagem. -pensei alto- Num contexto geral, posso verificar com alguns acionistas o que eles pensam sobre o assunto, para lhe dar mais segurança no processo.

— Não tenho dúvida que a senhora pensou em tudo isso, antes. -sorriu mais- Fico feliz que tenha gostado dos resultados do último ano.

— E como! -meus dentes brilharam no sorriso alto- Seus cuidados com o controle de entrada e saída de materiais, a venda e distribuição foram redobrados, isso me surpreendeu muito.

— Segui as devidas orientações… -fez mesura leve para mim- No que poderei ser útil, agora?

— Daqui alguns meses, minha esposa ficará responsável pela fiscalização administrativa, então preciso deixar tudo de acordo com as habilidades dela.

— Sua esposa também é uma investidora?

— Sim. Mas digamos que ela não tem tanta experiência quanto eu. Então preciso adaptá-la primeiro com coisas que sei que ela pode fazer.

— Será uma honra recebê-la aqui!

— Hn… -assenti com a cabeça- Maiko-san, por um acaso algum ex-funcionário da antiga NOXUS tentou fazer contato com você, nos últimos meses?

— Não senhora.

— Certo. Obrigado.

. . .

É importante ressaltar que desde o desmantelamento da NOXUS (feito por mim, é claro), alguns seguidores fiéis do Swain ainda se esconderam antes que fossem pegos pelos espiões dos Si Ra, agregado a isto, ainda existe o fato de que mesmo não obtendo as informações mais básicas sobre eles, não posso persuadi-los a mudar de lado.

Quem nunca se importou em ser a ferramenta dele, vai continuar procurando caçar os representantes de todas as empresas pertencentes a nós.

Ainda é um problema que preciso me atentar mais, já que a última vez que caçaram um dos meus, Akali quase morreu envenenada.

Meu telefone tocou e fiquei surpresa por ser uma ligação da Ahri. – Com licença, Maiko-san. -pedi já me retirando-

Não gosto de atender nenhuma ligação pessoal na frente de outras pessoas, me incomoda a ideia de que algum curioso queira saber mais do que se trata.

— _Você está ocupada, agora, não é?_ -escutei sua voz ressoar com tédio-

— Não tanto a ponto de não te atender, fique honrada. -sorri zombeteira- Está tudo bem?

— _Sim. Queria saber como vão as coisas, já que eu estou bastante estressada com meus afazeres aqui na Itália. Vim da França para ganhar mais dor de cabeça._

— Eles estragaram uma linha de produtos limitados, desta vez? -chutei curiosa-

— _Quase, mas destruíram a peça principal da minha nova coleção de vestidos._ -bufou irritada- _Como você aguenta passar por isso sem surtar?!_

— Não é que eu não surte, apenas levo em consideração que todos estamos surtando e eu, como líder, preciso me colocar no lugar das pessoas que estão tentando o seu melhor para **me oferecerem** o melhor. Além disso, Akali sabe como divertir uma garota com os nervos a flor da pele.

— _Ás vezes esqueço o quão empática você é…_

— Alteridade é tudo para quem tem o poder do mundo, nas mãos… -sorri com maldade- Mas te conheço bem para saber que você não me ligaria a essa hora da madrugada do Mediterrâneo só por conta de uma peça destruída.

— _Sinceramente, recebi uma chamada da Sona, mais cedo… Ela me contou que a Demacia está passando por uma crise interna com seus funcionários. Alguns deles estão reclamando da liderança do vice-presidente e agora, entraram numa espécie de greve fechada. Ela e o pai estão tentando resolver da melhor maneira possível, porém, tempo e dinheiro são dois fatores opostos que não colaboram muito um com o outro._

— E então? Você quer conselho ou conforto? -encurtei a história-

— _Os dois._

— Meu conselho é: deixe eles resolverem até aonde conseguirem, caso não deem conta, farei o melhor para ajudá-los. Meu conforto é: acalme-se, sei que você está estressada e cansada, mas precisa priorizar os seus problemas antes de tentar ajudar sua namorada. Senão estiver com a mente saudável, vai piorar as condições dela também.

— _Você passa tempo demais escutando os ensinamentos budistas da Akali._ -tenho certeza que atrás da linha, havia uma careta de desdém-

— E isso não mudaria os fatos. Gumiho, aceite que eu tenho razão, você sabe que não vai conseguir ser o apoio da Sona caso esteja com tanta coisa na cabeça.

— _Eu sei… Mas eu odeio vê-la sofrer…_ -bufou sincera-

— Entendo o sentimento. Acha que gosto das coisas que já aconteceram com a Akali no último ano? Pois bem, você sabe tão melhor que eu como é sofrer por alguém que se ama tanto.

— _Certo, certo._ -riu de canto- _Sinto sua falta._

— Eu também, Gumiho.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Residencial Tethi**

Sentei à mesa para jantar e fiquei surpresa com a visita a mais, em casa.

— Hey, Eve-san!

— Irelia?!

Irelia Xan, prima da Akali. As duas praticamente se tratavam como irmãs, quando crianças. Segundo minha esposa, Irelia é uma das poucas pessoas da lista de gente confiável que ela possui, isso porque durante sua expulsão da casa dos pais, foi a mãe de Irelia quem acolheu Akali, isso até o marido (agora ex) acolhê-la em Orlando.

A última vez que a vi pessoalmente, foi no meu casamento (não faz muito tempo assim, considerando que acabamos de virar o ano e eu casei em dezembro). – Pensei que estivesse morando com seu pai, ainda.

— Papai está viajando a trabalho, então não faz sentido eu ficar na América, sozinha. -sorriu grande- Além disso, minha namorada trabalha na Coreia do Sul, agora. Eu a ajudo com a fazenda dos pais dela, de vez em quando.

— Riven está bem? -perguntei por perguntar, não era como se eu quisesse ter muito contato com a mulher que quase desgraçou a vida amorosa da Ahri-

— Sim, sim. Ela anda muito ocupada, então estou aproveitando o tempo com a minha mãe enquanto ainda posso.

— Faz bem pensar assim.

Não passamos muito tempo naquela montanha-russa de conversa formal. Eu realmente criei uma certa aversão pela Riven depois do que aconteceu com a Ahri (ah, a França não possui tantas lembranças legais), por esse mesmo motivo, eu evito conversar muito com Irelia.

Não que ela tenha feito algo errado, ela só está namorando com a maldita mulher que fez minha melhor amiga sofrer por bons longos meses.

. . .

Tristana apareceu para jantar e com muita surpresa, ela estava ótima. Foi um dia e tanto e eu ainda precisava pensar no que fazer com os remanescentes da NOXUS que acabaram escapando do Karthus depois da queda do Swain.

Havia muito o que fazer, mas eu precisava priorizar minha própria saúde (se Akali souber que não estou me alimentando direito, ela pega o primeiro voo pra Miyazaki e acaba com meus ouvidos de tanto reclamar).

Meu sogro me encarou por um momento e sorriu minimamente, incitando uma conversa suave (agora que aprendi o japonês, está mais fácil me comunicar com ele sem precisar de ajuda).

— Evelynn, Akali deu notícias de quando volta? -ele me olhou com profundidade, algo que não consigo me acostumar-

— Oh, ela disse que em julho estará de volta, mas já estaremos ocupadas de novo com os projetos do novo álbum. -sorri educada e ele assentiu com a cabeça- Bom, Yasuo também mandou saudações.

— Desde que aqueles dois estejam cuidando um do outro, Akali ficará bem.

— Sim.

— Eve-san, não te preocupa a ideia de Akali ficar sozinha com ele? -Irelia puxou o assunto que eu não tinha muita paciência de discutir.

— Nem um pouco. Por que eu deveria?

— Não sei se ela te contou, mas… Os dois praticamente tiveram um lance, em Orlando. -subiu os ombros- Eu pude acompanhar de perto.

— Tenho certeza de que esse assunto não precisa da sua opinião, Irelia. -Mayym a interrompeu séria e fria, nós a encaramos em silêncio- Akali e Evelynn são casadas e sabem resolver seus próprios problemas. Além disso, o que houve ou chegou a haver entre a minha filha e o Yasuo, é algo que já passou.

— Mas-

— A curiosidade mata os gatos, Irelia. Cuide do **seu** namoro e Akali cuida da esposa dela.

. . .

Wau, a minha sogra pode ser um pouco assustadora, ás vezes.


	5. O que nos move?

**BBC USA Studios | Cidade de Miami/Estados Unidos – Tia Ella POV’S ON**

Akali bufou pela quinta vez. Ela estava cansada. Já se passaram dois meses desde que a turnê começou.

Mas naquele momento, o que a incomodava eram as perguntas nada discretas sobre seu relacionamento com os outros membros da True Damage. Fazer entrevistas com apresentadores narcisistas tinha seu preço…

O que a salvava da loucura de querer bater em alguns deles, era Yasuo. As piadas idiotas, os abraços confortáveis, os conselhos sérios e claro, as risadas para animá-la.

. . .

Novamente, outra pergunta chata dentro da _studio_ , Qiyana a encarou mantendo uma pose de supremacia neutra em relação a intimidades que ninguém precisava saber. Senna e Ekko encararam a líder com o ar da graça, mas não fazendo comentários até que ela se despusesse a responder a pergunta.

— E então, Akali? Como está sendo dividir sua atenção entre K/DA e True Damage? Como as duas bandas se relacionam e que tipo de problemas você já enfrentou sobre isso?

— Bem, é um fato inegável que estar em duas bandas diferentes é exaustivo, principalmente se você não cria disposição para fazê-lo. Porém eu tenho que agradecer ao _Riot Studios_ por ser bastante rígido nessa questão. -a artista suspirou- Nós temos boas relações entre ambas bandas e isso já me é o suficiente como ajuda para não perder a sanidade. -riu de canto- Nunca tive nenhum problema de conflito entre as bandas porque como eu já disse, todo mundo se dá bem com todo mundo.

— Agora, sobre sua relação individual com a True Damage, como vocês se conheceram? Porque aparentemente você se dá muito bem com o Yasuo e o Ekko. Mas e as garotas? Como é sua relação com elas?

— Eu e Yasuo nos conhecemos desde a barriga, praticamente. Nós somos como irmãos porque fomos criados juntos. Estudamos na mesma escola a vida toda, frequentávamos as mesmas atividades extras, sempre viajamos juntos com as nossas famílias e no momento em que eu estive no fundo do poço, ele estava comigo e me ajudou a sair. Eu amo muito esse idiota, mas ele é meu irmão, então não gosto quando as pessoas ficam tentando supor que já tivemos algum tipo de relação amorosa ou que eu tenho uma queda por ele. Não é por aí que as coisas funcionam. -franziu o cenho- Eu e Ekko também nos conhecemos na escola, mas eu indiquei ele para alguns cursos técnicos muito renomados que eram oferecidos por programas educacionais japoneses, quando eu fui embora do Japão, Ekko começou a trabalhar na Indústria Automotiva, que era o que ele queria, e fiquei superfeliz quando descobri. No tempo em que morei nos Estados Unidos, conheci a Senna e na época ela ainda estava noiva do marido. Os dois me ajudaram a conseguir um emprego num hotel-casino muito famoso na Flórida no tempo em que tive que ficar morando em Miami, mas até então, eu estava morando em Orlando, com o meu tio e trabalhei no setor administrativo da _Disney_.

— Whoah, sério? Você conheceu o _Mickey_? -riu o apresentador-

— Cara, eu conversava muito com ele, nós almoçávamos juntos. -Akali deu corda.

— Oh, Evelynn, você quase perdeu sua esposa pro _Mickey Mouse_. -ressaltou o homem olhando para a câmera, arrancando risadas tanto da banda quanto da plateia-

— Provavelmente não, já que o _Mickey_ tem a _Minnie_.

— E a Qiyana? Como vocês se conheceram?

— Foi em Miami que nos conhecemos. Ela trabalhava comigo no mesmo hotel, só que no caso dela, era por conta do estágio da faculdade. Qiyana já estava quase se formando em hotelaria e na mesma época eu estava para voltar pra Orlando. Foi mais ou menos nesse período que Ahri entrou em contato comigo pela primeira vez. -a _rapper_ sorriu amena-

— Foi fácil para você, fundar a True Damage?

— Nem um pouco. Nós não nos víamos com frequência e cada um tinha seus próprios problemas para lidar, mas o meu contato com o Yasuo sempre foi maior porque ele literalmente morava do lado da minha casa, no Japão. E agora nós meio que somos vizinhos de novo. Ele mora no condomínio ao lado do meu, mas parece até que vive na minha casa, porque ele está lá quase todos os dias. -cutucou o amigo, que riu alto com a verdade-

— E o que faz vocês terem uma boa relação com a K/DA a este ponto?

— Respeito. -Akali encarou fixamente o apresentador, com toda sinceridade- Eu moro com a K/DA e na nossa casa, só há mulheres. Nós recebemos muitas visitas da True Damage e da Pentakill e nunca houve, nem uma vez, algum problema de dormirmos juntos e amontoados na sala enquanto fazemos uma maratona de filmes, ou apenas caímos cansados depois dar uma festa. Se eu dormir encostada no Yasuo ou no Ekko, sei que a Evelynn não vai dar um chilique por isso, porque diferente da maioria dos homens, eles me respeitam, então posso confiar neles para cuidarem de mim em qualquer situação, assim como eles confiam nas garotas da K/DA para cuidarem deles da mesma forma. Para qualquer relação que exista no mundo, a base fundamental dela será o respeito. Se você não tem respeito por nada e nem por ninguém, nunca conseguirá crescer na vida.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Residencial K/DA | Cidade de Seoul – Coreia do Sul**

Sivir estava dormindo com uma Emma enrolada em seu colo. A pequena Buvelle parecia gostar mais da cama dela do que seu próprio berço.

Quando Kai’sa entrou no quarto para acordar a namorada, a cena mais fofa de seu dia estava pronta para deixá-la derreter por meses.

Desde que Akali foi fazer a turnê com a True Damage, a casa já parecia maior que o normal; Bom, Evelynn estava no Japão, cuidando de negócios importantes do Grupo Si Ra, Ahri estava na Europa verificando a fabricação de seus produtos e Sona teve que ir à França com o pai para resolverem questões internas da empresa da família Buvelle.

Bokkie poderia ter ido para a África do Sul, ficado um tempo com os pais, porém, Sivir não estava de férias e ela precisaria esperar até o verão para isso.

Algumas tarefas da casa estavam sendo difíceis de realizar sem muita ajuda, como por exemplo, a roupa.

Toda semana, elas revezavam as duplas que cuidam da roupa da casa inteira (roupas de cama, de banho, de cozinha e mais as roupas delas).

Sempre havia um rodízio para essa tarefa específica, porém, com as garotas fora, ela e Sivir cuidavam de tudo da melhor maneira possível.

. . .

O telefone tocou, Kai’sa correu para atendê-lo.

— Alô?

— _Bokkie, diga que está sentindo minha falta!_

Ela sorriu na linha, suspirando enquanto revirava os olhos em diversão.

— Sim, Ahri, estou sentindo sua falta. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Oh, bem, estarei voltando semana que vem, parece que meus assuntos aqui na Europa já finalizaram. Quer que eu leve algo pra vocês?_

— _Macarrons_ de Monaco e trufas de Roma. Sei que você trará muitas maletas novas de maquiagem exclusiva e roupas inéditas da sua marca, então, nos surpreenda, amor. -recostara na parede do corredor principal-

— _Como está a Emma?_

— Dormindo, agora… Ela e Sivir se apossaram da minha cama e não se mexeram nem para comer.

— _Você está muito ocupada agora?_

— Não, por quê?

— _Porque você devia acompanhar o noticiário internacional, nesse momento. Parece que o Grupo Si Ra entrou em acordo especial com o Ministério do Comércio Norueguês. Eve me mandou uma mensagem e disse que seus pais irão enviá-la como representante da empresa para que o acordo seja oficializado diretamente com a Rainha Ashe._

— O quê?!

— _Faça suas malas, Bokkie, ela vai precisar da sua ajuda, lá._

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Grupo Si Ra Empresarial | Cidade de Shanghai – China**

Evelynn fizera mesura respeitável para os últimos conselheiros a deixarem a sala de reunião. Um longo suspiro saiu de seus lábios vermelhos e cansados.

Arrumando a barra do vestido preto de malha fina (que claramente, como a maioria de suas roupas, demarcava impetuosamente suas belas curvas), ela sentara-se mais uma vez em sua cadeira, bem ao centro da enorme mesa de madeira dourada e marfim.

Sua mãe sorriu de canto ao entrar novamente na sala, esbanjando sua satisfação e orgulho pela criança que teve tanto amor em colocar no mundo.

— Você se saiu tão bem nessa reunião, _gongzhu_ , estou feliz por ver o quanto se esforçou. -beijara sua testa-

— Ah, quem dera já estivesse perto de acabar… -bufou encarando seu _tablet_ \- Fechar acordos comerciais com a Noruega é tão difícil quanto foi fechar acordos com a União Europeia. Todo o Setor de Turismo e Relações Internacionais do Grupo Si Ra estão em alerta com isso.

— Devo admitir, os representantes noruegueses são muito firmes e levam seus contratos a sério, não podemos deixar de tomar cuidado com o que forem pedir em sua lista de desejos desse acordo, considerando que Swain provou do próprio veneno.

— Não somos corruptos, mamãe. -retrucou a ruiva mais nova- Ele perdeu seus acordos e sua empresa porque procurou meios ilegais para prosperar, os Si Ra fiscalizam esse tipo de ação de todos os funcionários, em todos os setores. Sabemos quando, onde, como e porque cada hotel, casino, hospital, fábrica e casa de câmbio agiu com o que moralmente não é correto, nesta situação, nós preferimos corrigir a postura o responsável, e senão tiver jeito, aí então, demitimos. É completamente diferente da estrutura do Swain. -rosnou com nojo de lembrar daquele homem-

— Tem razão, além do mais, a Rainha Ashe conhece você, não é?

— Sim, digamos que tivemos tempo para nos encontrar algumas vezes através da Sona e da família Du Couteau.

— Mudando de assunto: Como está a Akali?

. . .

Oh… esse era um assunto que Eve queria não discutir tão cedo… Sua feição deixou claro o incômodo da Diva. – Vocês brigaram?

— Não, ela está em turnê com a True Damage, no momento, então só a verei de novo em julho.

— Ah, então você está mau humorada porque sua esposa te deixou sozinha para resolver esse tanto de coisas? -Mei-Liu deu risada- Isso acontece, querida.

— Por que vocês não podem pedir ao Karthus para cuidar dessas coisas no meu lugar?

— Porque ele não é o herdeiro direto do Grupo Si Ra. -a mais velha eu um pequeno tapinha na testa de Eve- Vamos, eu sei que está com fome. Não me obrigue a ligar pra minha nora e dizer que você não está se alimentando de novo.

Evelynn revirou os olhos. Ela odeia que usem Akali contra si.

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Castelo do Império de Avarosa | Cidade de Oslo – Noruega**

Tryndamere ocupava seu trono e escutava o Ministro das Relações Exteriores com atenção. Ao seu lado esquerdo, no trono do centro da sala, estava Ashe, Rainha Vigente da Noruega. Ela prestava atenção da melhor maneira que podia, mas o trono restante, aonde estava Katarina Du Couteau, a tirava do foco numa piscada ou outra.

Isso porque Katarina estava muito mal. Enjoos matinais não eram a melhor coisa do mundo numa gravidez, além do fato de que com ela assim, era difícil eles focarem 100% no Ministro.

A Rainha franco-norueguesa não aguentou, ela precisava sair da sala do trono antes que vomitasse em alguém.

Sorte a dos criados não terem posto aquele maldito tapete vermelho no caminho, pois a porta recebera um jorro de golfo de comida mal digerida.

O conselho do magistério encarou a saída, Katarina agachada aos pés da enorme porta da sala do trono, vomitando todo o café da manhã.

Ashe e Tryndamere tiveram que parar tudo o que estavam fazendo.

Mucamos vieram segundo após segundo, por mais que a cena fosse desagradável, o motivo era bom.

. . .

— Não seja mais teimosa e vá descansar, você está pálida, Katarina. -pediu a platinada em frustração-

— Faltam quantos dias para esse bebê nascer? -perguntou enjoada e chateada-

— Sete meses e meio. -Tryndamere bufou- Venha, eu vou te levar de volta pro quarto.

Ashe sabia que não deveria ficar feliz pelo mal estar da esposa, mas não havia nada melhor que poder pular as reuniões chatas com seus ministros e parlamentares quando Katarina passava mal.

  
  


*

*

*

  
  


Enquanto alguns mucamos limpavam a bagunça na sala do trono, os criados pessoais de Katarina estavam no quarto dos Reis, ajudando-a com a roupa vomitada.

Tryndamere foi quem continuou a reunião no lugar de Ashe, já a dita cuja, ficara para ajudar a esposa.

— Sério, você precisa ficar deitada tanto quanto puder. -repreendeu- Não quero que seus irmãos me matem caso descubram que você está se forçando.

— Ninguém vai te matar, _chérie_ … -suspirou a francesa cansada- Eu só não gosto de ficar sozinha o dia inteiro nesse quarto enquanto passo mal. É irritante.

— Eu sei disso, mas até essa fase acabar, precisa ficar quieta, na cama.

— …

— Façamos assim; eu e Tryn vamos nos revezar para passar um tempo a mais no quarto, com você, só se prometer que não vai mais desobedecer as ordens do médico.

— Ok, prometo… -revirou os olhos- Então fique um pouco aqui, eu estou morrendo de dor de estômago…

— Depois que escovar esse dentes. -ironizou, recebendo uma almofada na cara-

  
  


*

*

*

*

  
  


**Hotel chino-americano Kimiko Cheng-Zen | Cidade de Miami – Estados Unidos**

Akali estava exausta. Ela e Yasuo estavam na varanda do quarto dela, admirando o céu estrelado. O frio ainda era muito gélido, mas nem por isso eles curtiram menos.

— Sabe, nós temos que visitar o Kayn… -ele falou por alto enquanto fumava seu cigarro despreocupadamente-

— Eu sei… Devemos isso… -a _maknae_ concordou séria- Eu não tenho ideia de como encarar a tia Tsubaki…

— É… ela deve estar muito chateada porque não estivemos lá quando ela mais precisou…

— Agora, o Kayn não estará por perto quando mais precisarmos dele. -Akali crispou os lábios com força, tentando reprimir parte de sua raiva.

Essa será a visita mais difícil e dolorosa de suas vidas, ela tinha certeza.


End file.
